


Five Letters (and One Reply)

by injeong



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Creepypasta, IT'S REALLY ANGSTY, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Other, change of heart, etc - Freeform, five times one, homicidal liu - Freeform, i think, kind of?, letters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeong/pseuds/injeong
Summary: Jeff writes five letters, and eventually, Liu replies.





	Five Letters (and One Reply)

 

1.  
  
Dear Liu,

Go to sleep. Goodnight, brother.

Jeff

 

2.

Dear Liu,

I must say this isn’t quite how I expected me to become - I never would have thought Jeffrey Woods would become like this. What do you think of me now, brother? Are you watching me? Or have you moved on with mother and father and everyone else that I’ve killed? But I think I love beautiful now. Much more beautiful. Whether or not other people agree with me doesn’t matter, because in my own eyes and in my own mind, if I believe something, then nothing will change that. Isn’t that right, brother? After all, you told me not to listen to other people’s lies.

Hah. Using past tense might get some getting used to.

Are you watching me, disgusted at how your beloved brother turned out to be? I wonder who’s fault it was. Was it mine? Was it yours? Was it Randy and his gang’s? Was it mother’s? Was it father’s? Was it all the people who tried to call me a friend? “Beloved brother”. Did you ever love me? Did I ever love you? I’m not quite sure anymore.

Jeff

 

3.

Dear Liu,

Why am I still writing to you? I don’t think you’d listen. I’ve tried to tell so many people, but they just screamed and screamed and it got incredibly annoying, so I killed them quickly. I try to make them pretty, too, but sometimes they struggle so much that my knife goes everywhere and they look ugly. It can’t be helped. I hope I will eventually find someone who can call me beautiful. Even if I still believe it because it’s true, if nobody else believes it, it gets a little lonely.

Wait, that’s wrong. I don’t get lonely. Jeffrey would be lonely. Very lonely. And sad. After all, his dear brother and mother and father and friends are gone. He is all alone. He would be all alone, but I think Jeffrey died in the fire. I know Jeffrey died in the fire. He died in the fire and I killed him in my mind.

Jeff the Killer does not get sad.

Jeff the Killer has learned many new things. He’s learned how horrible humans can be. He’s learned that sometimes the only way to clean something is to remove it. He’s learned that the monsters in the world are not only under your bed. He’s learned that a life can change so quickly, in only a day, or a night. He’s learned that the only way he can make sure the rest of humanity stays pure and pretty is to make sure none of them sink lower than he does.

Would you be proud of Jeff the Killer like you used to be proud of me, brother?

Jeff

 

4.

Dear Liu,

I saw you today.

I don’t think you saw me.

But I saw you.

I saw you and I know it was you.

Did you survive?

How?

Why do you have so many stitches on your face?

Why are you wearing a scarf?

Why are you out in the cold in only a hoodie?

Why were you out at night?

Why were you coming out of someone’s house?

Why were you holding a knife?

Why were you covered in blood?

Why did you have the same expression as me?

Why are you like me now?

I don’t think I understand, brother. How did you survive? I thought I killed you. I was certain I killed you. I didn’t hear from you at all. I didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. I think you looked out of the ordinary. What were you doing? Were you killing? Why were you killing?

Liu, why are you alive?

I killed you. I made sure that you went away before you could become like me.

Then why are you here?

Answer my question soon, Liu. Because when Jeff the Killer doesn’t understand things, he gets angry. I don’t think you want to see him angry. He might even hurt you, Liu, because Jeff the Killer is not your brother. He will not love you and he will not protect you. He will watch you with a smile like he watches everyone else, and he will hide and he will watch and he will wait and he will pounce and you will go to sleep.

Do remember that, brother. Jeff the Killer is the only one in the body which used to belong to Jeffrey Woods.

And I mean the only one.

Jeff

 

5.

Dear Liu,

I saw you again today. And this time, I think you saw me.

Can I tell you something, Liu?

I’ve never once stopped smiling since that night. My smile was beautiful and I was beautiful and that made me happy, even if other people called me a murderer and a monster, which I suppose I was, too. But even if I never once was really happy, I never once was sad, either.

But when I saw you again, your face had changed from the first time I saw you alive again. You still looked like yourself then. But this time, even though I could see that it was Liu, it wasn’t Liu. You looked different. It wasn’t your stitches and your scars and you and your victim’s blood. It was your eyes. They look so much different. They’re dark and they’re tired and they look like mine.

And that made me sad.

I was never sad. I couldn’t be sad. But this time, I was sad. Unhappy. Angry.

Why didn’t you die? I tried to kill you. You _should_ have died. I killed you so that you wouldn’t have to see my grow into this pathetic mess of a monster, so that you wouldn’t be hurt any more than I hurt you, so that you wouldn’t see how monstrous humanity could be like how I saw, so that you would live as Liu and die as Liu and not become an inhuman, vicious, murdering, bloody, violent animal like me. I killed you because of that. I don’t think I ever told you. Or anyone.

I killed mother and father for the same reason. And I succeeded.

But why you, Liu?

Why do you do things like this?

Why did you lie and pretend that you were the one who stabbed the bullies?

Why did you lie to me and say that my face wasn’t really so much different?

Why do you keep lying to try to protect me, to protect the people that you loved?

Just when I thought that I could send you to a place where you wouldn’t have to lie, a place where you could be safe and not be hurt and be surrounded by beautiful, good people, you lived. You survived during the only time where I hoped that you wouldn’t.

Why, Liu?

And you became like me.

 _Why_?

Don’t be like me. Nobody should be like me. I made myself the darkest, deepest horror in the furthest depths of Hell so that nobody else, especially not _you_ , could follow me there.

Then why are you here with eyes that have the same expression as mine?

Maybe I’m repeating the same things over and over again. But if I could, I’d ask you over and over again. Why are you still alive? Why are you a monster too, like me?

There must be some mistake. Liu can’t be like this. He’s the last person ever to follow me so low. But maybe … if Jeffrey Woods has been taken over by Jeff the Killer, has Liu been taken over by someone else too?

Please forget all this. Somehow. Maybe I’m a glad you’re alive. But I’m not glad that you’re alive and like this. Somehow, please forget about me and what I’ve done to you and forget about mother and father and what I did to them and forget about being Liu and become someone else with a new, perfectly safe and normal family, and go to school where everyone isn’t a monster like how everyone in real life is. Just don’t be like me. Please.

This is strange. Jeff the Killer does not plead. He does not cry. He can’t be sad.

But you know, Liu, I changed once, completely.

Do you think it’s possible for me to change again?

And if I can, do you think it’s possible for you to change again as well?

Maybe even change back into what we used to be?

Even if things can’t be the exact same, even a little?

Is it possible to forget?

Possible to make amends?

For you only, I mean. Not for anyone else. They don’t deserve it. They have the same monster inside them, the same monster that’s hidden inside me and the monster that took over. Everyone has that monster.

But you didn’t, Liu.

I know this seems impossible and if anything, if I were you I’d laugh and stab me because who would listen to the psychotic ramblings of a murdering, slit-faced, wild-haired, bloody killer like me – but can you forgive me?

I’m sorry, Liu.

Can you believe that? I’m sorry.

You know, if you came to kill me, I don’t think I’d put up a fight.

You can kill me, if you want. If anything, I don’t deserve death. Death is an escape from this hellish world. Eternal suffering, more like.

I wish there was a way to experience escape and see real beauty and goodness without dying.

Jeff

 

1.

Dear Jeff,

Don’t be an idiot. I won’t kill you.

I know you were only trying to help – even if the way of thinking was a little twisted and okay, maybe I did see you as a bloodthirsty, heartless killer for the first few days after I woke up again – but you did try to help. And guess what, I think I’ve become a little twisted, too.

Change is so fluid. People can change in the blink of an eye, go from a familiar face to someone who you don’t recognize at all. Sometimes it happens accidently. Sometimes it happens on purpose.

We can certainly change, Jeff. Maybe you won’t be Jeffrey Woods anymore, and I won’t be Liu Woods. But that doesn’t mean we’re just Jeff the Killer and Homicidal Liu, either.

Humans aren’t that simple. Monsters aren’t that simple, either.

 _We_ aren’t that simple.

There are two ways people can be brothers, you know?

The first way is by blood. People who share the same genes, the same blood, the same parents and family, people’s whose fates have been entwined from the start.

The second way is by heart. Not necessarily by blood, but there’s still a bond that is enough to be able to be called brotherhood.

We were always the first type of brothers, Jeff. You couldn’t change that. We were brothers and we killed and I pretty much hated you and you pretty much hated everyone, right?

But we used to be the second type, too. And I think we might be able to become the second type of brothers again, if we try.

This is really messed up. I wonder what mother and father are thinking of us.

Well, it’s a brother’s job to look after his sibling.

And I saw your eyes, too. They have definitely changed. They still had the madness and animalistic murdering intent that I saw a little in the eyes of the night when you thought you killed me. But there’s still something else in there, you know. They’re dark and they’re dangerous and they’re mad and they’re more than a little psychotic, but there’s also something else, something else that is probably new.

I don’t mind if we can’t fully go back to being Jeffrey and Liu Woods.

Jeffrey and Liu were sheltered. They didn’t know everything.

I don’t know what we are now, but we know things that our other selves didn’t. Which means we can understand things better, judge things better, _be_ better, even.

I’m sorry, too.

Do you think we’re still capable of loving?

Of emotions?

Because I certainly do.

Liu


End file.
